


Requested from a friend

by Alien_Jester



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Jester/pseuds/Alien_Jester
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Requested from a friend

It had been a day to say the least. Niel hadn't been all that awful, but his backhanded comments were doing nothing to help Billy's agitation. So when dinner was over and he was free to do as he pleased he was on his way to (y/n)'s house. (Y/n) only lived about seven minutes away, a bit closer to school, so he usually drove them. Much to Max's dismay because then she had to sit in the back, even if she did like you it still sucked. Billy pulled into the driveway and just continued to grip the steering wheel not ready to relinquish his hold yet. He may have stayed their longer if he hadn't seen (y/n) walk by the window. Once they took notice of him he completely deflated and climbed out of the car. Billy up the path and straight in the door. Never bothered with knocking unless the door was locked. (Y/n) walked straight up to him going in for a kiss, they pulled away as he somehow both leaned in and bristled. Billy knew you wernt stupid but he also was to stuborn to a fault. Deciding to just stay in (Y/n)'s personal space without actually touching them. He was trying to goad without actually asking for the affection. Men don't do that, ask for physical attention that isnt sex. Which is why when He placed a kiss on (Y/n)'s jaw they knew what was going on. Sometimes Billy does initiate this kind of stuff but its almost always after a couple hours of being together, or if he doesnt like the "dorky movie" (Y/n) decided to turn on. Not to mention this was the first time he had been over since they went on that stupid family trip.  
"Hey." They spoke quietly, knowing that he was likely to become defensive or irritated. Billy didn't pull away as (Y/n) slowly pulled him in for an embrace. This wasn't fair. Sometimes he missed when (Y/n) didn't know this stuff. Though he was thankful because even though this was embarrassing he also felt slightly less awful. Billy wrapped his arms around (Y/n) tightly burying his face against their neck. "I told you my shoes were practical." They said referring to their platform shoes.  
"Shut up." Billy laughed breathily against their neck. "It's good to have you back." Not exactly I missed you, or I'm happy your home but it was the closest he was getting.  
"I was making cookies, wanna help me?" (Y/n) asked to play with the back of Billy's hair. He just wanted to go lay in (Y/n)'s room while they held him, but he pulled back and nodded kissing (Y/n) once before pulling away fully. He tried to hide the shocked excitement he felt when they took his had leading him to the kitchen. The two continued the process of baking. More of (Y/n) cooking while hugging them from behind. Staying in the kitchen till the cookies finished felt really draining. Billy was tired and that was clear by the deadweight he was leaning on (Y/n) as they sat on the counter, legs and arms wrapped around Billy. When the cookies were finally done Billy pulled them out turning the stove off. (Y/n) jumped off the counter taking Billy's hand and leading him to the bedroom where he promptly crushed (Y/n). It would be a lie to say it didn't hurt a little. He was a large muscular body laying on top of them. (Y/n) didn't mind though cause the few times the two had done this he just really wanted to be held and this was the "least embarrassing way" in his opinion. The two lay there Billy burrowing as close to them as possible. In turn they try to envelope him just as much. After about an hour (Y/n) coax him to lay next to them and they would still hold him, and play with his hair. Usually Billy leaves late at night to get home in time to drive Max to school the next day but as he started falling asleep it was decided to be better to just get up early instead. The two of them slept in all their clothes from that day on top of the blankets and completely wrapped up.


End file.
